vastrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Eye
Into the Eye is the first episode in the first series of VAST. It features the crew of the Starcrosser Avalon. Plot synopsis On her first mission as commanding officer of the Avalon, Captain Lucy Bard heads an interdiction mission to settle a dispute between two Peacekeep species over an unsettled planet. Following the outcome of the interdiction mission, the Pac-Ha send the Avalon on a secret and potentially dangerous mission - rendezvous with a Cyryn vessel and trade for an important Brightest Eye asset. Appearances * Jackson Lanzing as the Game Master * Amy Dallen as Lucy Bard * Gina DeVivo as Louvin Yikjaal Muur * Kate Leth as Sira the Unbidden * Jeff Torres as Rayk Yikjaal Muur * Collin Kelly as This Might Be a Good Idea Locations * Kasar-B8 * Border-17Category:Episodes Non-Player Characters * Po * Major Chro * Unnamed Pac-Ha on-board the Avalon * General Okara * Xocolt Harundan * Baskagon Story The recently renamed Starcrosser Avalon sets out on its first mission under its new captain, Lucy Bard. With her best friend and second-in-command, Louvin Yikjaal Muur, by her side they rendezvous with a Cyryn vessel containing the latest addition to the crew – Louvin’s twin brother Rayk. A sleeping Rayk is quickly roused from his slumber by the Cyryn captain and ordered to the transporters to be sent over to the Avalon. On the way, Rayk gets drunk, knocks out a crewmember (Po), attempts to steal some cargo, and eventually abandons it as he rushes to leave the ship for his new job. Upon arriving on the Avalon, Rayk successfully bluffs his new captain into believing he is not drunk and immediately sets to work as the ship’s new pilot. His sister Lulu, however, does not believe him. Upon arriving at Kasar-B8, the Avalon intercedes between ships of the Diitopis and Xocoltol fleets. The Xocoltol wish to add the planet to their experience; the Diitopis believe there may be intelligent life on the gas giant and as such object to the Xocoltol absorbing it. The Diitopis ship, led by General Okara, immediately stands down. The Xocoltol ship, helmed by Xocolt Harundan, is less willing to succumb to her authority. Upon scanning the planet, Captain Bard is able to convince Xocolt Harunden that there may be life on it and that it should be designated for survey rather than being absorbed. With her first mission successfully completed, Captain Bard and her bridge crew, including tactical officer Sira the Unbidden and science officer Major Chro, are called before the Pac-Ha itself in its central chamber. Its avatar appears as a mass of nanobots that take the shape of the Pac-Ha and orders the crew to travel to Border-17, on the edge of Brightest Eye space, where it will rendezvous with the Cyryn ship Kotamin and trade for a Brightest Eye vassal. Upon reaching to pre-determined coordinates, the Kotamin is nowhere in sight. The Avalon is able to successfully track the ship to the planet below them. The bridge crew descends to the planet to investigate the crashed ship. Whilst on the lame Kotamin, the crew encounter a number of traps set by a mysterious individual who threatens them over the ship’s intercom. Sira combats five Ymeran wolves in the cargo bay and successfully manages to subdue them non-lethally. Meanwhile, Lulu finds herself trapped in engineering when the area is flooded with coolant. She is barely able to escape the trap and falls in Sira’s waiting arms, unconscious and badly burned. Not knowing the fate of his sister, Rayk makes his way through a series of ducts to the bridge where he enters a standoff with their tormentor. This Might Be a Good Idea has the Cyryn captain Baskagon captured and rigged with explosives and threatens to destroy them all if they don’t let him go. Captain Lucy Bard is able to diffuse the situation and convince This Might Be a Good Idea to come with them to her ship, where he will be kept in a room instead of a box, and will be treated with respect.Category:Peacekeep Category:Avalon